


Who Heals The Healer?

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bare Bottom, Healers, Heart Attack, Ice, Salve, after spanking cuddles, non parental disciplinary spanking, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki depends upon ancient Matron Rin for his frequent sore bottoms. When she has a heart attack he discovers he loves her more than he ever knew! Loving Rin, Loveable Odin, sweet Frigga, and an adorable teen Loki. One small bottom spanked twice!





	Who Heals The Healer?

“But father, I did what you asked me to do!” nineteen year old Loki Odinson shouted angrily.   
“You also turned the Prince of Vannaheim into a goat! “Odin All Father boomed. “My son, can you not get through a simple task without playing infantile pranks?” The man asked, his voice softer.   
“I said I was sorry and turned him back right away!” Loki whinged. “He was acting like as ass. He’s lucky I didn’t change him into a jackass!” Odin scowled at the young prince at this, and cleared the throne room. Loki looked left and right, his expression panicked.   
“Surely you don’t mean to whip me for such a minor mistake?”   
“That was no mistake, my son. You willfully used your magic to humiliate another realm’s prince. How would you feel if he had come to your home and done the same to you?” Odin smiled as his son mounted the dais dejectedly. “For someone who hates a spanking as much as you do you certainly earn a lot of then.” Odin quipped as Loki arrived before him. The boy looked absolutely miserable.   
“Please, papa. Have mercy on me!” Loki begged timidly.   
“And did you show mercy to the prince you humiliated?” Odin asked sagely.   
“No sir.” The young prince admitted. Odin grasped his arm and draped Loki over his lap, taking care not to bruise him. Loki was a full fourth the size of his father. He looked like a small child by comparison. Odin propped his foot on the wooden block he kept to elevate his son’s bottoms for spanking. Loki fetched a comical sigh as he lay jackknifed over his father’s knees, his pert little bottom elevated perfectly. Odin gave the charming little rump a gentle pat to calm his son. Loki whimpered in terrified anticipation.   
“Hold still for me son.” Odin said softly. He tugged Loki’s leggings upward, making the fabric cling to his bottom and placed one big hand on the boy’s back to steady him, applying a barrage of stinging spanks to the young prince’s upturned little bottom. Loki yelped and flinched with every swat and cried after the third one. Odin administered ten brisk smacks to the boy’s tender sit spots, wringing a “Yow!” after each one. The elderly god stayed his hand after twenty five swats. Loki lay panting and crying over his lap, his bottom stinging madly!   
“Oohhhhh!” The young prince moaned as he lay over his father’s knee. “Ow.” Odin huffed a laugh at this.   
“It’s a spanking my son. They are meant to sting little bottoms. He reached down and gently rubbed the burning little tush.  
“It’s burning like fire! Can I please have some ice and salve?”   
“Yes, my poor little fellow.” Odin lifted Loki up and carried him like a toddler to his room. Loki lay draped over his shoulder, limply watching the curious denizens of Asgard as they watched Odin carrying his freshly paddled son. Matron Rin stopped him before he made it to the room.   
“Yes, I spanked him.” Odin said flatly.   
“I know. Everyone in Asgard knows. You beat that child’s rump like a God Damned drum!” She growled, smacking Odin’s backside hard. Loki laughed despite his painful bottom. “Poor baby! Rin will help.” She doodled away to fetch the ice and salve while Odin delivered the well spanked teen to his bed. He tossed Loki, face down on the bed. The boy bounced once and lay still as his father gently peeled his leggings down to reveal a bright pink, sore looking little behind. Rin pushed the door open and went to Loki, examining his spanked little behind.   
“Is it bad?” Loki squeaked. Rin kissed his face and patted his back lovingly.   
“You’ll live, sweetling.” Odin laughed at this. “Lay still while Rin puts some salve on that cute little bottom. She opened the jar and gently applied the soothing balm. Loki sighed and relaxed as she worked. No one, not even his mother could apply salve like Rin. Her soft, bony old hands had skin like tissue paper. It was so comforting. Odin watched sympathetically. When she finished with the salve she laid a towel full of ice over Loki’s pert little tail. She pulled a bottle and spoon out and gave the boy a dose of liquid pain reliever. “Now you stay there until the ice melts, my sweet baby.” She cooed.   
“Yes ma’am.” Loki replied sleepily. Odin kissed his cheek and left with Rin, allowing his son to sleep.   
“I gave him a light sedative so he’ll sleep for a few hours.” Rin informed Odin. “Do you think you can resist beating him until then?” She quipped, sparing Odin a dirty look. He laughed and walked back to the throne room. 

* * * *

Rin walked slowly back to the Healer's. She had felt bad all day but now she was perspiring and nauseous. She knew full well that it was her heart. She only hoped she made it to the Healing Room before it quit on her altogether.   
The minute she arrived an aid, noticing her trembling shoved a chair underneath her. She instructed the girl to fetch the senior Healers and collapsed on the floor! 

* * * *

Loki awoke two hours later and righted his leggings, feeling more than a little embarrassed. He walked down the corridor toward the throne room to apologize to his father when he spotted a large crowd of people outside the Healing Room. He walked up and pushed his way through the crowd to find Rin on her back on the examination table. She was hooked up to several machines and looked grey and feeble. Tears sprung to the boy’s eyes and he shot forward, looking down at the woman who had tenderly cared for every scraped knee, every sickness and sore bottom he had ever suffered.   
“Ma’am?” Loki said, choking on his tears. “Ma’am? Are you alright? Please be alright!” he broke down completely, laying on her chest and crying for her. A shaky, leathery hand reached up and patted his back. Loki looked up to see the elderly Healer smiling at him.   
“Don’t worry, precious child. I will be well again.”   
“Do you promise?” Loki sobbed.   
“Yes, baby. I promise. Now go and have your dinner. Come and see me tomorrow and I will be much better.” Loki kissed her face tenderly and stood, giving her a loving look before scooting down the Corridor to his father. He walked into the throne room, swiping tears from his eyes.   
“My son!” Odin exclaimed, standing and descending the dais quickly. He gathered his upset son in his huge arms and then lifted him up, holding him against his chest. “What is it? Why do you weep?”   
“Matron Rin! She is ill father. Oh, please help her!” The boy begged, his chest hitching with fresh sobs. Odin sat his son on his feet and lifted his chin to look up at him.   
“I will see what can be done, Loki. Try not to be upset.”   
“Thank you sir.” Loki choked. Odin swept from the room, frowning. He was growing just as upset as his son. Damn this foolish restraint he was forced to maintain!   
When he arrived at the Healing room there were quite a few people congregated around the door. Odin shooed them all away and walked up to his life long sparring partner. Rin looked so pale and so small on the table a sob escaped the ancient man before he could choke it back. He reached down and took her weathered hand in his and transferred a portion of his strength to her. As he bent to watch her reaction, a tear splashed on the table and he realized he was crying.   
“Don’t cry for me you old goat.” Rin said weakly. “I will be back to beating your rump soon.” Odin laughed at this and leaned down, stroking the old woman’s brow tenderly. Rin smiled up at him knowingly and winked before she slipped off to sleep again. 

* * * *

When Odin arrived at the royal dining hall, Frigga was sat on a lounge seat near the table, holding Loki and stroking his hair slowly and lovingly. The boy seemed calm but still wore a worried expression. Odin walked up to him and put a loving hand on the boy’s head. Frigga smiled up at him warmly.   
“We’re trying to build up an appetite for dinner.” The All Mother said softly. Odin looked over at the table to find it deserted. Food was piled up as usual, with no one to eat it. Odin reached down to Loki and picked him up, walking to the table. He sat down and sat his lanky son on his lap, smiling down at him. He reached out with a fork and speared a piece of meat and dropped it on a plate, picking up a knife and cutting the meat into bite sized pieces. He smiled down at his sad son and lifted a forkful to the boy’s lips.   
“Come, Little One. Eat something for papa.” Odin gently forked the food into his son’s open mouth and smiled as he chewed. “Good boy.” The man purred. He took up a small plate of meat and vegetables and coaxed the boy to eat it all. When he finished, Odin held him, rubbing his back gently and whispering loving things to the upset boy. A tiny voice piped up from the huge arms. “What my baby?” Odin asked.   
“Can I go and see her papa?”   
“Yes.” Odin answered. He lifted Loki and stood him on his feet, standing up and patting the boy’s face. “Go ahead son. Don’t disturb her while she rests.”   
“Yes papa.” Loki said sweetly. Odin gave his bottom a gentle pat to move him along and he walked to the healing Room. The young prince scooted a chair up to the bed she now lay on and laid his head down beside her. Several hours later, the old woman’s eyes fluttered open and she found Loki, lying with his head and chest on her bed, fast asleep. She smiled and stroked the sweet boy’s head gently.   
Loki haunted the bedside of Rin for a solid week. He had to be pulled, fussing from the old woman’s side to eat and sleep. Invariably he would wander back to her and sit by her side with a mournful expression on his handsome face. On the seventh day Loki felt a soft hand stroking his hair as he lay sleeping by Rin’s side.   
“Sweetling? Have you had your breakfast?” Rin’s voice drifted into his sleepy ears. He sat up and smiled as he saw her sitting up in bed.   
“Oh! Thank the Gods!’ He cried, hugging her warmly. The old woman returned the hug, a tear slipping down her weathered face.  
“He has not left your side, Good Healer.” Frigga said from the doorway. Loki wept with relief as Rin rubbed his back.   
“I love you!” Loki said tearfully, pulling back to smile at her. Rin returned the smile, brushing his tears away with an ancient thumb.   
“I love you too, precious boy.”   
“I knew if I stayed by your side, giving you my strength and love you would recover.”   
“Yes, and I thank you sweetling. Your papa also came by and shared his strength with me. Now I want you to be a good boy and go eat something and take a nap. You haven’t slept in your bed in a week.” Loki nodded and smiled sweetly, knuckling his eyes.  
“Yes ma’am.” He kissed her cheek and bounced out of the room, tickled to the bone! Frigga walked up to her bed, smiling ethereally.   
“I am so glad you are well, Rin. We love you so. I don’t know what Loki would do without you.” Rin nodded, smiling.   
“Me neither! Now go and keep that naughty husband of yours out of trouble.” She said saucily. Frigga laughed and swept from the room, leaving Rin to rest. 

* * * *

Two weeks later Rin was back at work and looking well. Loki had been amazingly well behaved throughout this time. At the end of the last week, he and Thor had gotten into an argument, culminating in Thor taking his britches down and spanking his little rump bright red. Rin had overheard the walloping and Loki’s cries of pain and was standing, salve and ice in hand, just outside the chamber door as Thor jerked it open to leave.   
“You are just as bad as your father!” She growled at the young Viking as she brushed past him. Thor smiled as she went in and left Loki to her ministrations. The boy was on his stomach, bawling and red faced. His small behind looked like a pair of ripe tomatoes! Rin frowned and sat down, unscrewing the jar lid. She applied a thick layer of the balm to the burning little cheeks, shushing the teen as she worked. By the time she was finished he lay exhausted and sweaty, hoarsely moaning. Rin gently laid the towel full of ice across his burning tail. “There you are, my darling prince.” Loki’s voice was muffled through his pillow but she understood when he croaked a ‘thank you.’ “You’re welcome, baby.”   
She sat by his prone form, rubbing his back and humming until he was fast asleep. When she left the room, Thor was walking slowly down the corridor and she walked up behind him and delivered a mighty SMACK! To his bottom! The young man yelped and turned, rubbing his bottom.   
“What was that for?” He asked.  
“That’s how it feels, you young goat!” She growled, making Thor smile. Odin, standing nearby bend over laughing at the way Rin transferred her torment to his eldest son. The elderly man walked quietly up behind her and she turned, hearing his approach. Instead of an insult she fell into a warm hug, bringing a smile to both their faces.   
“I am so glad to see you well, Rin.” Odin said softly.   
“As am I. Your son is looking to take after you in his child abusing.” She quipped.   
“Loki is a big boy my dear. If his bottom hasn’t toughened up by now it never will.” The pair shared a laugh as Odin walked her to the Healing room.


End file.
